It Begins
by Tashika
Summary: Sarah,Toby, and their cousins Rafael and Anna get thrown into the Underground. What happens when they get tied up with the royal courts and the High King's daughter? JS
1. Injustice

Sarah wrapped her windbreaker tighter around herself as a cold breeze gushed by whipping her long dark reddish-brown hair around her face as she finished strapping the saddle to Lilly; her white mare. Beside her, her six-year-old younger bother Toby was humming away as he brushed Spotty's mane as her 20 year old cousin, Rafael, and his ten year old sister, Anna, finished saddling the other three horses.

Sarah and Toby's father had agreed that they should go out for the day, even though they were there at their Aunt Lisa's for Christmas. Aunt Lisa owned a ranch just outside of Nevada with a lot of horses and cattle. That was where Sarah and Toby kept Lilly and Spotty since they lived in the city. Uncle Pat kept good care of the animals.

Rafael had come down from Vegas to visit his mom and sister for the break. Anna had gotten out of school and the William's had come to spend the holidays with them. Though on the second day they were there Robert, Sarah's father, said to go spend some time together, so that was pretty much how they ended up in the shed saddling-up four horses to go for a ride across the fields. It had seemed like a good idea.

"You guys ready?" Rafael said straightening from his kneeling position and wiping some of is chestnut brown hair out of his blue eyes.

"Yeah!" Toby said throwing the brush over where the supplies was, his emerald green eyes, so much like her own, sparkling. Anna stood and rubbed the back of her neck while watching him. Anna and Toby shared the same hair color; blond, though Anna had blue eyes like her brother instead of green.

"Well, let's get going." Rafael said putting his left foot in the foot hold in the saddle and swinging his other leg over the saddle of his black and white stead, Oreo. Anna mimicked the gesture as she got on Browney, a brown horse. Sarah helped Toby on Spotty and then climbed on Lilly. When Rafael was certain that every one was ready they headed out toward the field.

Aunt Lisa had done a excellent job on the landscape. Even though it was winter the place was still green with the pines and evergreens lining the fields. Snow had fallen the day be for so they looked like gigantic Christmas trees. Snow also covered the ground and grass so as the horses galloped snow rained behind them. It was quite a sight with the white and green colors that blanketed the lands for miles.

Sarah was so wrapped up in looking around that it nearly knocked her off her horse when a scream sounded. Her head jerked up just in time to see Browney take off at full speed with Anna. Something was swaying in front of the horse the Anna was trying to, but not prevailing to grab.

Sarah heeled Lilly into a faster speed. She got a little closer and then was able to realize what it was; the reins. Sarah mentally cursed and glanced behind her. Rafael and Toby were doing a great job at staying up with her. Rafael caught her eye and pulled up beside her while Toby took her other side.

"What's wrong with Browney?" he yelled over the hoof beats.

"Anna lost hold of the reins; Browney's out of control." Sarah shouted back.

"We have to catch up to them" Toby yelled from her other side. Toby was maybe six but when in came to an emergency he acted like an adult. A trait, Sarah was sure, he got from their dad.

"How? They're going to fast!" Rafael breathed almost to low for Sarah to hear.

"We got to try." Sarah responded heeling Lilly again. Lilly automatically picked up her pace again. Ahead of her Sarah could see Anna holding on to Browney's mane for dear life. Behind her where she had left Rafael and Toby when she had picked up speed she could hear them as they start to match her pace again.

And then suddenly, the scenery changed. For the second time in five minutes Sarah nearly fell of her horse. She didn't though, but she did end up gasping.

They were no longer in the winter wonder land they were in a few seconds ago. On the contrary, they were now in what looked like a grassy field in the middle of spring. What was worse was that they were heading for a kind of village in front of a stone castle. That's what it looked like anyway. And it also looked like Browney wasn't going changing directions.

Behind her Sarah heard Rafael shout something but couldn't hear it. She didn't have time to turn and ask him what he said because they just crossed the borders into the village. People that were out in the roads all scattered. Or what could have been people. Most of them were very small yet some of them reached a good height; all had dark skin.

Sarah didn't have enough time to puzzle about this for at that minute there was another scream. It was female and sounded young but wasn't Anna. Sarah turned her head in time to see a house that had been disheveled by the chaos that had become the people about to topple; right on top of a young girl.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"…And as the kingdoms are united into one it is our duty to supply our people with the best of qualities." The High King Shanon said gazing around the table at the kings and queens from the other kingdoms of the Underground. He was a hot tempered man with features of black hair and light sky blue eyes that were impossible out side of contacts. He was also lean and hard muscled, like every man at the table, but had a demanding aura to him.

All the men and women at the table were listening intently at his words; all except for one.

Jareth was gazing out the window while drumming his fingers against the table, softly enough not to drawl attention, but still with impatients. The feeling had come a few minutes earlier, a feeling that he only got every other blue moon but he knew it was true; something was wrong.

"Jareth, is there any thing you would like to tell us?" Jareth's head snapped up at Shanon's voice and looked over at him. Right now Shanon had his hands on his hips looking slightly disgruntled

"No not at all. I was just thinking about your proposal about the quantities of qualities we should supply our people." Jareth said smoothly and leaned back in his chair enough that the two front legs raised off the floor.

"Speaking of which, the court had earlier agreed on a specific decision. The taming and taking care of goblins, demons, dragons, the labyrinth and such results to a lot of strong power, there for that is why you have the position being the powerful Fae you are. Though we believe that it would be best for you and your subjects if you were to take a Queen to rule beside you."

Through the lecture Jareth had been nodding slightly listening to the words. Though at the end he nearly lost his balance and almost fell backward in his chair. He grabbed the table and pulled his self up so all four legs of the chair were resting firmly against the ground.

"What." He gasped slightly then sat back in his chair. "So you don't think I'm doing a good enough job." He stated flatly, voice hard.

"No, no, you've been excellent at your job for the last 3 thousand years. Yet we believe that it would do you some good if you had a womanly figure by your side." Shanon said defensibly.

Jareth leaned forward slightly. "Listen, I don't need your opinion on this…" He didn't get to finish because at that moment a scream filled the room, echoing off the walls. Yet it wasn't from inside the room; the scream was from outside the room, even from outside the castle, but it had sounded in the room because this specific tower aloud those who are in it to listen to their loved ones to keep track of their where abouts and conditions. It let you know what was happening to them. Yet at this moment the scream that the tower had sounded that was happening in the out side world had caused Shanon to turn as pale as death; for the scream belonged to his daughter.


	2. Meetings

Sorry, in my rush I forgot to put a disclaimer; (eh hum) I do not own Labyrinth, Jareth, Sara, ladadadada, so on and so forth. Hope you enjoy. P.S. Sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes in ch 1, I'm trying to re do it but the computer's being a dork. Cheers to that!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sara didn't give herself time think. Whirling Lilly in the opposite direction she raced toward the girl, her brain automatically analyzing everything. Another trait she and Toby got from their dad. One of the pillars that had been holding the house had been splintered from the huge, heavy cart that had wheeled into it. The other pillars were splintering, cracking, and breaking without all of them to take the houses weight. The little girl was trapped by a tall see-through brick wall, right under the toppling house.

The pillars straining to keep the house up gave Sara the time she needed. Urging Lilly into a faster speed she spotted some sturdy looking crates stacked neatly next to the transparent wall. They were stacked like stairs.

She wheeled Lilly toward them and urged the horse to pick up speed. Lilly did and when she got to the crates she ran straight up them and jumped over the fence as if she was reading Sara's mind.

Sara braced herself as they landed on the other side. The girl screamed again, obviously not expecting an animal 7- times her size to land right behind her. Sara smoothly leaned over the side, bracing her knees against the saddle and gripping Lilly's mane, and quickly wrapped a arm around the girls waist and hulled her into the saddle in front of her. Then, bracing her arms around the girl to help keep her in place Sara gripped the reins and heeled Lilly in the side. Lilly turned away from the house and, gathering enough speed, used a one of the huge broken pillars to jump back over the fence, just as the house collapsed.

Sara was so relieved she wanted to laugh, but the urge died when she couldn't see the others. But she didn't worry as Lilly nickered and picked up her speed as she caught the sent of her friends. Lilly bolted through the village, dodging carts and people and jumping walls and over objects that were in the way. The girl clung grimly to the horses mane and within seconds Lilly shot through another city entrance. In the distance Sara could make out the others just as Rafael caught Browneys's reins. Toby saw her, waved, and raced toward her as Rafael tossed the reins back to Anna. Even from the distance (and getting closer) Sara could see Anna was shaky. Rafael caught sight of her and, giving Anna a reassuring nod, raced after Toby to meet her, Anna close at his heels.

"Sara, what happened? One minute your ahead of me, the next you just disappear." Toby said as he and the others pulled up beside her.

"Sorry." Sara managed trying to catch her breath. Then they caught sight of the little girl in front of her death gripping Lilly's mane.

"Who's..." Rafael started but a sharp voice cut him off.

"What do you think you are doing to my daughter?" A harsh voice snapped causing all of them to jump and swirl toward the voice.

A young looking man stood a little ways from them, arms crossed over his chest and eyes flashing, with a small group of what looked like royalty behind him. Sara and the others froze.

"Sara." Rafael said lowly.

"What?" Sara said equally soft, still shocked at seeing this man appear out of nowhere.

"I think you have his daughter."

"What...Oh, yeah," Sara said snapping out of it, "Um, about that..."

"Father, she saved my life." A small, light voice said and Sara looked down at the girl in front of her. The girl was looking at the man lovingly and a little shocked.

The man blinked then uncrossed his arms. Taking a step forward he looked at Sara challengingly.

"May I have my daughter?" he asked calmly.

"Ah, sure, by all means." Sara said throwing the reins to Rafael and dismounting. She helped the girl slid off and was going to get back on when the girl grabbed her hand. Sara looked desperately at the others as the girl started pulling her toward her father. Rafael made a small indication to go, Anna was biting her lip, and Toby was looking around him with a glazed expression. Seeing know help there Sara let the girl pull her to the small crowd.

A woman broke from the crowd and ran toward them as Sara and the girl neared, the man on her heels. The woman dropped to the ground in front of them and hugged the little girl tightly. As the man neared Sara had a curious urge to run. This close Sara could tell that he had a impossible shade of blue for eye color and that his hair was raven black and silky looking. But it was his stance and posture that radiated menace. He seemed powerful, strong, graceful, and elegant at the same time. He seemed just like _him_ in every way except looks...

Where had that thought come from? Sara mentally hit herself and focused on what the little girl was saying.

"...She saved me, father, from a house that was going to fall on top of me. She caught me and placed me on top of that creature..."

"It's a horse." Sara said absentmindedly causing the man and woman to look at her. But the girl was going on.

"Yeah, a horse, and then it jumped back over the fence and took me out of harms way." the girl finished.

There was a silence for a moment then the man spoke.

"I owe you my daughters life." He said giving Sara a nod. He then glanced up. "Invite your friends over."

"Okay." Sara said then turned around and indicated to the others. Anna and Toby automatically dismounted but Rafael paused, looking as if he was going to say something. Then shaking his head he dismounted and leaded the horses behind them.

Anna stopped by Sara, shoved her hands in her pockets, and looked around.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." She stated. Toby looked confused.

"I don't think we were in Kansas to begin with." He said.

"I wasn't being literal." Anna said annoyed. Toby smiled sheepishly.

"Besides the point." Rafael said to them. He turned toward Sara. "Where are we?"

"I have know idea..."

"Your in the Underground." A smooth, hypnotic voice answered. Sara froze and Toby's head snapped toward the source.

That voice, that seductive, charming voice that can turn sharp and cruel in a heartbeat...

Sara turned slowly and choked back a gasp. There he was, the man quite literally of her dreams. His wild silky blond hair blowing in the breeze along with his white silk poets shirt, which was half open showing off his broad, firm muscled chest and shoulders and emphasizing the golden pendent hanging from his neck. His shirt was tucked into black hip-hugging pants that looked leather and showed off the firm muscles of his legs and flat stomach and his black glossy boots came up 3/4 of his ankle, encasing the pant legs from there down.

Sara was felt as if she was transported back five years ago to were she was 12, standing in her parents room looking into that impossibly handsome face and those gorgeous mismatched eyes. There he was, in all his glory and arrogance, just as beautiful as she remembered him. Jareth, Goblin King and Ruler of the Great Labyrinth.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry, I know Sara didn't look close to being twelve, but I wanted to make it so Toby wasn't too young. Hope you enjoyed that, if you did please review and tell me what you think. I'm trying to write ch 3. Ladaz!


End file.
